Brown Streak
For the superhero in GTA IV, see The Brown Streak. The Brown Streak is a fully interactive passenger train featured in ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. It is only available in gray and light brownish peach (unless with use of the pink or black traffic cheat or with the use of trainers where custom vehicle colors can be set), and runs on the Brown Streak Railroad. In addition to the locomotive itself, the Brown Streak comes with two to three passenger coaches. Description The Brown Streak bears a striking physical resemblance to the EMD F40PH. The player can either ride in the train as a passenger (free of charge) by entering through one of the passenger entrances on the rear coaches. The player can also steal the train by entering the locomotive up front, assuming control of the train themselves. When riding as a passenger, the player may exit the train at any stop (or during travel, if so desired). When driving the Brown Streak, the player has the option of engaging in cargo delivery missions (after unlocking the entire state), which require reaching each station in San Andreas within certain time limits. Small cash rewards are given for each successful stop, and a large reward is given at the end of the mission (after a complete loop of the state). The train has some realistic effects, particularly the ability to derail it at high speeds. The train begins to shake above 190 km/h, at which speed it will derail upon turning (higher speeds are possible while traveling in reverse). Trains are immune to all forms of damage, including weapon damage, fire and any physical obstruction, however derailment will render them useless. There are no first/third person views when driving or traveling in the train, and the cinematic view mode is the only view available. Some third party trainers can create different viewpoints. Another way to get a different viewpoint is to perform the 3rd Person Train Driving Glitch seen in the Freights trivia, although this isn't recommended. Mission Appearances Although it does not appear much throughout the storyline, it appears prominently in several missions. *During Big Smoke's mission Wrong Side of the Tracks, the player is required to use a Sanchez to chase the engine carriage so Big Smoke can shoot some Los Santos Vagos gang members who are riding on top of the train. During the mission, other trains use the track next to the train. *A Brown Streak engine makes a cameo appearance in the mission Reuniting the Families, unintentionally aiding the escaping Carl, Sweet, Smoke, and Ryder by hitting several pursuing police vehicles. *During the mission Snail Trail for Frank Tenpenny, the player is required to follow a train with a journalist on board, who is going to meet a reporter. Much like the earlier mission, other trains use the tracks next to the train. *The train makes another cameo appearance during the final storyline mission, End of the Line. When pursuing the Fire Truck on the train tracks, only the engine carriage will appear. Unlike the other trains, which are locked, this one can be stolen, although stealing it will result in mission failure, as you will lose Sweet. Driving the train will cause a glitch, where other trains still use the track the player uses, and when they hit the player's train, they will drive through it as if it wasn't there. *In the sixth Quarry Mission, the player is required to clear explosives off the tracks before a train reaches them. Once the player has cleared the line, or the timer has run out, a Brown Streak train will rocket through, traveling much faster than any other train in the game. Trivia *The name is a reference to fecal stains, particularly in the pants. *If the train's engine happens to end up in water, it will stay afloat indefinitely, with the sound of the engine audible above and below water. The player can climb atop the unsinkable engine as if it were a stationary platform, a testament to the train's indestructibility. *Strangely, although the train cannot be damaged (or even moved) by other objects when on the tracks, it becomes as light as a feather once it derails, and can be pushed by the character easily. *If one were to be run over by the train at a station and the train parks on them to let passengers out, they can see that the passengers just sit in the middle of the train (it is possible to see "inside" it if one is stuck underneath it) as if they were the passengers of a car. *If the player is stuck underneath a moving train, their health will gradually decrease until they die, or the train turns a corner. *When departing Cranberry Station towards Tierra Robada, The Transfender's door nearby opens as the train passes underneath. *It is not possible to derail a train while you are traveling through a straight and/or covered (e.g. tunneled) track. Because of this, it is not possible to derail a train in San Fierro, as there are no uncovered sharp turns. *While playing in multiplayer, a player can lock onto any of the trains cars and see that there is health for each car. The health of the cars can be drained to zero but there is no effect of this at all, compared to normal vehicles that explode with zero health. *If in 2-player mode on a console, if both players get into the train, they both have control over it. This applies to all controllable trains in the game. *It is not possible to derail trains that have more than six cars (including the locomotive), since they cannot reach 190 km/h (the speed at which the train begins to shake). *Shooting the Brown Streak is an easy way to raise weapon skill, as the train cannot be destroyed by gunfire, and it is often stationary. *Saving a derailed Brown Streak in a garage will crash the game when the door is reopened. *The Brown Streak is comparable to Amtrak, especially the coach cars which resemble Amtrak Superliner coaches. Glitches * If you haven't unlocked all of San Andreas and walls are in the way of the train, it is possible to pass through them by driving the train very fast. The train will not brake on time before reaching the wall and thus you will pass through it (as the train cannot be stopped by any objects). You will receive a 4-star wanted level for trespassing into the locked area. * A glitch on the PS2 version sometimes sees the train stopping short of Unity Station, forcing Carl to get off in the tunnel if it's his destination (and apparently letting off other passengers as well as several other people will be seen in the tunnel, too). * If the 3rd Person train Driving Glitch is performed on this train, the player will get knocked off the roof when going through a low tunnel. For the working glitch, see the Freight's trivia. * A glitch may occur when boarding the train as soon as it arrives at the station, another pedestrian may attempt to board through the same door, throwing CJ off of the train just like a car jacking. To get back on CJ needs to enter again and will in turn throw the pedestrian back off the train. See also * Freight * Train }} de:Brown Streak (SA) es:Brown Streak nl:Brown Streak pl:Brown Streak Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Public Transport Vehicles Category:Trains Category:Brown Streak Railroad